


The Business of Badassery

by ellebellebab



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael go to a proper High School party and get into a spot of trouble with the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Business of Badassery

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written for the RT/AH fandom and it made me laugh so...

"We are so monumentally fucked!" Michael groaned, banging his head against the one of the poles in front of him.  
"Michael!" Gavin gasped softly "Don’t say that word out loud, I’m too pretty to become someone’s prison bitch" he said quickly, looking around the room. The cell only held three others besides them, an older heavily bearded man, a man who Gavin was sure from the way he smelled was just glad he had somewhere indoors to sleep and a young guy who was epically drunk, sobbing uncontrollably in the corner.

Michael snorted “Okay number 1, now is not the fucking time for you to be bringing up your weird sex fetishes and number 2, do you realize how fucked we are?! My parents are going to murder me, I’m actually going to fucking die, I might as well send out a save the date for my funeral on Facebook right now that’s how dead I am.” he said, hitting his head harder and closing his eyes at the soft clanging sound his glasses made when they connected to the bar.

He felt Gavin laugh and turned to him slowly “Why the holy fucking hell are you laughing?” he said incredulously, “Seriously I want to punch you in your dumb British face shut the fuck up.” he said, feeling his anger dissipate a little at the sound of the giggles he knew so well.  
"It wasn’t even because we were at that party that we got arrested." Gavin said smiling over at Michael, "It’s because you peed on the cop car you bumbling idiot, who does that!" he said laughing further. Michael closed his eyes "Yeah well you tried telling them I had “a bladder problem worse than a pregnant birds” and that I was “attracted to pretty flashing lights”, they probably heard your whiny voice and wanted to do the community a favor by locking you up." he said, pushing Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin simply shook his head, laughing harder "Nuh-Uh, this is your fault, you can’t even blame it on the alcohol you were not that drunk." he said, hiccupping slightly, "Maybe I’m still drunk" he said, brow furrowing.

Michael opened his mouth, lips already forming around a retort when he heard footsteps “Free, Jones. Someone’s here to pick you up” the police officer said in a bored voice, opening the cell and standing to the side. “It’s a miracle!” Gavin yelled, grabbing Michael’s hand and running out, Michael hesitated, “Oh god, it’s gonna be my mom, and I’m going to die, I’m literally moments from death.” he said, letting Gavin pull him down the corridor. “Oh sock it you big baby.” Gavin sighed “No Gavin this is it, tell everyone I hated them, tell Lindsay I tolerated her.” he stopped “I’ll miss you Gavin.” he said earnestly. Gavin looked at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and squeezing his hand, pulling on it again quickly “Michael.” he said quietly “You’re not gonna die, I bet it’s not even your mom there I bet it’s…bollocks.” Gavin said, stopping dead, Michael walking into him. “Gavin what the he- Oh.” he swallowed nervously “Okay, maybe you’re gonna die.” he whispered watching as the man walked towards them.

"You two are the biggest fucking idiots I’ve ever seen in my entire life." Geoff said walking over to them. Gavin stepped forward "Right, Geoff, I can see why you’d think that but you see…" he trailed off as Geoff raised a finger silencing him "Seriously, I mean you went to a party I get it I’ve done it I bet you had a fucking great time, but really you pissed on a cop car? How fucking dumb are you?" he groaned, grabbing both their shoulders and walking them outside. 

"Freedom!" Gavin yelled, pumping his fist and taking a deep breath "I think prisons changed me, I feel like doing bad things, let’s go throw rocks at old people." Geoff groaned, "Dude seriously? You’re fucking lucky I don’t send you back to your parents in gay olde England." Gavin stopped, grabbing Michael’s arm and standing in front of Geoff "But you can’t take me away from Michael, he’s my special little boy" he pouted, throwing an arm around the other boys neck and smiling at him ridiculously. Michael rolled his eyes "Actually I don’t mind so much if he has to leave." 

Geoff sighed, shaking his head and laughing in spite himself “Yeah you do.” he sighed, turning both boys and starting to walk again, an arm around each of their shoulders. “And I think I would too for some fucked up reason, come on you delinquents I’ll buy you both a burger in celebration of your badassness.”


End file.
